


Happy 4th of Bloody July!

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Fourth of July, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slight Cussing, fireworks!, friend support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: The CP 4th of july is one no human has ever seen, ready to see what it's like with our fellow CP's and couples?





	Happy 4th of Bloody July!

Happy 4th of Bloody July!

Now normally the 4th of July was another day of killing and manipulation. However because of recent couples, they decided that this year would be a little less murderous. But that didn’t stop certain CP’s from going out.

“LJ come on! They’ll start the fireworks soon!” Jeff yelled back to LJ, who was dragging a dead man.

“Jeffy i’m confused. I thought we weren’t going to go out tonight.” LJ grumbled a bit. He did not like it when he had to carry bodies, or when Jeff could not murder someone for one measly minute.

“I want to see what a firework would look like if it exploded with a limb or organ attached to it.” Jeff grinned. Two reasons he smiled was that he loved to make LJ grumpy, and he could imagine the blood starting to rain from the sky.

They dragged their prey up to the hill where many CP’s were gathering. It was not far from the mansion, but it was a steep hill. When they reached the top, both of their jaws dropped in surprise.

“Holy shit..it’s like every CP in the world is here!” LJ exclaimed.

“Hell even Toy Masker, and Nurse Ann are here.” Jeff says in disbelief. They were right to be shocked. SONIC EXE, Puppeteer, Bloody Painter, Jason, and tons of other CP’s that were even from SCP 173’s hospital. Jeff and LJ dropped the bodies by the fireworks they had and Slender approached them.

“Hey Slender, were you expecting this many people?” LJ asked, tilting his head while Slender grabbed some ‘Roman Candles’.

“Well no, it was a surprise to me. I only invited a few like-”

“Hello brother!” Splendor interrupted, hugging Slender. 

“No wonder news got out fast…” Jeff commented, giving a slightly irritated glare. Jeff wasn’t particularly happy around Splendor since he helped Sally die his clothes pink.

Slender slowly pushes Spendor off and nods. “Right...well come we’re starting the fireworks.” He and Splendor walk away, and Slender passes out the roman candles. Younger CP’s got the sparklers, ladybugs, tanks, and roman candles. Everyone else pretty much got bigger fireworks to light up. 

Jeff sighs, not because he didn’t like fireworks, but because he normally liked to kill on these nights. He loved to kill because it calmed him down, and made sure he wouldn’t lose sanity on anyone else. He watched the roman candles shoot up against the black sky, and heard his name called out above the crowd.

“Jeff!” He quickly looked behind him and put his hands in his hoodie pocket when he saw Liu. It’s not like he hated Liu, but Liu has tried to kill him. What can he say? He did murder his entire family. Liu gave him a smile and looked at the small fireworks being lit.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve talked.” Liu stated, keeping his eyes to the multi colored balls of light. But Jeff had his eyes to the ground and mumbled.

“Yeah...but i try to stay away from you and Jane for obvious reasons.” Jeff snapped back. Damn was he glad LJ was talking with others right now. LJ could see through Jeff like glass when he was upset or angry. Liu glanced at jeff and sighed.

“I know that. But lighten up it’s a party..you’re supposed to be with you know or care about. Like your boyfriend Laughing Jack.” Liu replied. Jeff’s face flushed red and kicked a pebble with his right foot.

“H-he isn’t my boyfriend!” Jeff shouted more to the ground than to Liu. Liu smirked and pointed to Masky and Hoodie.

“Look at them, they’re not afraid to show it.” Jeff looked up at the couple. Masky was lighting a ‘Comet’ firework and Hoodie pulled him back quickly when it was lit, keeping his arms around Hoodie. Masky looked back at Hoodie and then relaxed by leaning against Hoodie and putting his head on Hoodie’s shoulder.

Jeff liked LJ, but he didn’t want to be called a softie later on. He knew his reputation and he wanted respect and fear. He was a world famous creepypasta, like hell he was going to let that title slip.

“Well they’re saps. Fucking morons for just showing off their affection without shame. It’s sickening.” Jeff snarled a little, trying to make Liu leave him alone.

“Showing off? Jeff I don’t think it’s showing off. It’s you being stubborn.” Liu points out in a snap attitude. 

“Oh really? Explain then Liu. How the hell am i being stubborn?” Jeff knew it and everyone else knew he was stubborn. As soon as he asked that question, Jeff knew he should’ve just walked away.

“Well i would say ‘open your eyes already’ but that’s not possible. LJ likes you a lot and you’re not even lifting a finger to respond to his actions. The bottom line is, or in your case the super bottom line, is that you should just let go of your fucking pride.” Liu explained, glaring at Jeff a bit. Jeff grunted and turned away.

“Jeff...just...he’s pretty much all you’ve got now. Take up the chance before it’s gone.” Liu sighed and walked off to talk to other CP’s. Jeff glanced to the direction Liu took off and looked to where LJ was. He sighed and started walking away, deep into the woods. While walking he heard some light sobs close by. He looked around for a moment and then found Ben against a tree. However his face was buried in his arms and his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Yo, Ben. What’s up?” Jeff asked, leaning on the same tree. Ben quickly wiped his eyes and looked away.

“I-it’s nothing...you’d make fun of me…” Ben sniffed and turned away. However Jeff knew that there was still blood oozing from his eyes and kneeled down.

“Come on Ben, knock it off and tell me.” Jeff persisted. Ben sighed and replied quietly.

“EJ and i had a...really bad fight.” Ben slowly turned to look at Jeff. “we...i yelled at him because i’ve been feeling ignored by him recently..”

Jeff was slightly surprised. EJ and Ben were like glue. “Funny, normally it’s impossible to keep you two apart.” Jeff sat back with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Well...he’s been going out more often and...i guessed he needed time alone so...yeah for about two weeks we didn’t even talk...then that fucking idiot came up to me and asked why i was ignoring him!” Ben yelled, gripping his arms.

Jeff sighed. “That’s when shit hit the fan? Oh please….Ben you and EJ should talk. I’m no fucking therapist, but clearly your argument was useless.”

Ben raised a brow in confusion and Jeff continued. “Basically saying you two over reacted. You guys have been together for what? A year or so? You let a little thing like that ruin you two?” 

Ben blinked and stood up. “You’re right…” He smirked and chuckled. “I’m surprised you and LJ haven’t started dating. You sound like you know a lot about relationships.”

Jeff blushed and growled. “Listen you piece of-”  
“Ben!” EJ’s voice rang out in the woods. Ben was startled and gulped, before calling out. “Y-yeah Jack! I’m over here!”

EJ came into view and ran to Ben, hugging him. “Holy shit Ben you scared me! You just ran off without a word! I couldn’t find you!” 

Ben yelped a bit and hugged back. “Yeah...EJ can we talk?” Jeff got up, knowing he shouldn’t stick around, and made his way back to the party of cheering CP’s.

While walking he bumped into Masky. “Oh hey Masky, have you seen LJ?”

Masky looked at him and shook his head. “Not really, i think he’s talking with Domino.” Jeff nodded and looked around.

The proxy Domino and LJ were good friends, so it was not surprising if they were talking. And by god Masky was right. There a few feet away, LJ was talking with Domino and Kagekao. Jeff nervously walked closer and was instantly spotted by a grinning LJ. LJ waved the others off and walked to Jeff at the same moment.

“Hey Jeffy! Sorry that I didn’t tell you where i was. Some party huh? We haven’t gotten a get together like this in-” LJ was excited until he noticed Jeff looking down in embarrassment. 

“Hey what is it Jeffy?” LJ tilted his head, pushing some of Jeff’s hair to the side. Jeff grabbed his hand and mumbled something almost inaudible.

“Would you…” LJ chuckled and held Jeff’s hand in return.

“Sorry what was that~?” LJ teased and wrapped his other arm around Jeff.

“Would you like to go out?!” Jeff shouted with an irritated voice. His face was flushed bright red and LJ laughed and nodded.

“Sure jeffy~ so, does that mean i get a kiss~?” LJ questioned, leaning close to Jeff’s face.

“Like hell mood killer!” Jeff yelled and tried pushing LJ off.

In the distance Hoodie pointed to LJ and Jeff. “Well i think they finally got together.” 

Masky chuckled and nodded. “Yeah they-”

“Hey Masky! Clocky and I wanna light the Peony!” Ticci Toby called out, jumping onto Masky and taking the lighter from him. Hoodie pulled Toby off and Masky yelled at Toby to Fuck off.

LJ suddenly looked at Toby and the to Jeff with a smile. “Oh i put in a request.”

Jeff looked at LJ with confusion and then Looked to CLockwork, who was tying the dead body onto the massive firework. As Toby Lit it, everyone cleared the way and the Peony launched. 

Colors of green and blue burst into the sky with mixes of red blood and flesh. Guts and seared flesh fell to the hill. Many cheers were heard and shouts for ‘again’ or ‘encore’ were called out.

Jeff smiled and looked at LJ. “You asked them to put the body on the big firework?”

LJ winked. “Best for last of course.” 

Jeff let out a soft chuckle and looked around. People began to pack up and leave, either deeper into the woods or to the mansion. On the far side of the hill he noticed Ben and Ej holding hands, which most likely meant they fixed their issue.

“Come on it’s like 5 am.” LJ yawned and started walking to the mansion. Jeff nodded and walked with him, never letting go of LJ’s hand.

“This was one hell of a 4th of July.”


End file.
